From the prior art, refrigerators and/or freezers are known, which include a so-called ice cube maker. With these appliances, the user can for instance take an ice cube or possibly also water, if desired, via a dispenser provided in the door of the appliance.
Once the ice cubes are made, they are usually first stored in a storage tray, until they are removed from the same upon request of the user, possibly after being crushed.
One disadvantage of the appliances known from the prior art consists in that the ice cubes stick together in particular when they lie in the storage tray for an extended period. Thus, when the ice cubes are stored for an extended period in such appliances known from the prior art, it may happen that they agglomerate due to sublimation processes. By rotating the conveying means, which can be configured for instance in the form of a conveying screw, these agglomerated ice cubes must now be separated, which sometimes succeeds only to a limited extent and above all involves the disadvantage that the drive motor for separating the ice cubes must be designed for comparatively high driving torques.